


偏执

by Shigure_xx



Series: 寻光号落地后 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post Lost Light 25
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 谁都没死的AU，但是寻光号确实落地了





	偏执

**Author's Note:**

> 威补前提下的威红，题材不是很开心

“看我们迎来了什么？”红蜘蛛把双腿从桌上放下来，仍保持坐姿没动，脸上丝毫没有露出一贯用于应付来客的伪善笑容，但他确实笑了——苦涩而恶毒。“一个高贵的、正义的汽车人。”

他用最漫不经心的眼神审视来人，他的火种在难以察觉的紧张中颤动，仿佛他随时做好了变形点火扬长而去的打算，但又决定永远不这么做。不过至少他的语气仍是典型的红蜘蛛，他尖刻、痛恨，用不屑一顾掩盖其下的如坐针毡。

“知道我为什么召见你吗，威震天？”

寻光号结束了她最后的旅程，圆满大结局，曾经参与这场壮丽航行的人都回归家园，各自展开新生活，他们之中的大部分人对红蜘蛛没有丝毫威胁，哪怕是反对他的人——他们不过是些芯满意足的归乡人罢了，其中有些还沉浸在美好爱情之中，而还有一些人则不然，通天晓，可能会是个大麻烦；蓝霹雳，这下警车又多一个能帮他的兄弟了；救护车？他应该不会再插手汽车人的政务，线报表明他正在粒子城求购可用作诊所的房产。

实际上自从寻光号降落，一切都没变，在铁堡曾经发生过一场审判，红蜘蛛也出席了，是对曾被假释登上寻光号的前霸天虎首领、现汽车人威震天的最后一次审判，在那里他们判处威震天作为汽车人的阶下囚活下去，在接受永久监控的条件下为汽车人工作，这听上去不错，对在场的大多数人来说。或许当场——有人说——只有警车和红蜘蛛的脸臭得像涡轮狐狸的排泄物。

威震天在被带离判决室的时候往某个方向看了一眼，不是红蜘蛛的方向，他在审判过程中已经盯着他很久了，也不是擎天柱，当然，他看的是寻光号舰长的方向，挺快挺简单的一眼，但是红蜘蛛注意到了，那个金红涂装的帅气跑车，光是坐在那就仿佛给大厅带来一丝能量似的，正因为这个判决而庆幸万分地咧嘴笑起来，看向警车的目光相当爽快，尽管他们并没有什么实际上的过节。

补天士，威震天的伴侣，现任伴侣。红蜘蛛悻悻地想，威震天竟然能有一个伴侣了，顾名思义，在一段时间内或终生都稳定而专一的陪伴者。补天士甚至站出来，作证威震天拉开了神圣的领袖模块，作为一名为头号战犯辩护的汽车人他着实有所谓的勇气，红蜘蛛想，以及鲁莽，和孤注一掷，这个自封为Prime的蠢货的确不想让威震天死，全星球都意识到了。天才，与整个星球为敌的天才，红蜘蛛在心里恶狠狠地骂，他故意端着架子离开判决室，精灵鼠亦步亦趋地跟着他。

“所以，知道我为什么要见你吗？”

红蜘蛛终于直起身来，他向威震天指了那张放在他办公桌正对面的椅子，示意他坐下。威震天真就坐下了，这不像他，不像红蜘蛛印象里的他，但又有什么东西总能和“印象”保持一致呢，在战后的赛博坦简直没有什么能持续存留到足够留下“印象”，就连红蜘蛛本人都和从前大不一样了——这仅仅是指行为、和动机、或许还有机体。威震天怡然自得地坐着，尽管他没那么骇人了，但仍然很有气度，他望向红蜘蛛和其身后广阔巨大的露台，说：

“叫我来欣赏你的新机体，或者让铁堡人民观看你是怎样在高台上处决我，好让你赢得更多支持？我说不好。”

他看到红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，嘴角耸动着拉成一个不好看的笑容。

“精灵鼠？”他对这答案显然不满意，于是他故意晾着威震天，转向一旁叫他的副官。“你可以离开了，去帮我安排和警车的见面。”

精灵鼠看上去不太放心他的老大和威震天独处一室，他很对红蜘蛛和威震天的纠葛相当清楚，至少在威震天的上一次审判中红蜘蛛那完全是侮辱和怜悯的证词已经证明了一切——他恨威震天，但又没那么恨，比起由于发动战争或者战败而希望他去死的塞星民众，他表现出的则更像是想把威震天这一形象从他自己的生涯之中完全扭曲和抹去，好像这样就能让他重新找回失去的那目前看来简直是毫无意义的四百万年、或者是他被威震天亲手磨灭的激情、棱角和才华似的，尽管他看样子是失败了。

威震天没死，上次就没死，这一次仍然没死。精灵鼠不无遗憾地想，没了威震天的红蜘蛛本可以做得更好，但现在他在做什么？向汽车人泄露他在密会警车的事情。精灵鼠知道这与其说是泄密不如说是彻头彻尾的自白，所以他放弃了一切疑问和犹豫，仅仅是领命然后出去了，他在读红蜘蛛的心这件事上相当拿手。

但威震天从不是什么人的副手，所以他在读心方面并不聪明绝顶。“警车？”他怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛，但那时候精灵鼠已经出去了，所以他看向红蜘蛛，而红蜘蛛用仿佛正等着他发问一般的表情在看着他。

“你和警车有交易。”威震天几乎是立刻就下了定论。“是吗？”

红蜘蛛在他发问的瞬间笑了出来，很难说他的声音算是十分不屑还是十分自满，或是两者兼有。“不然你以为你为什么没死？因为你的小爱人竭力救你？”他听上去极度嘲讽。“是我保了你的命，你这软弱无能的老家伙。”

他曾经是想要威震天去死的，在第一次审判之前他想复仇，为四百万年的磨灭和怀疑——那完全毁了他，至少他认为，是威震天毁了他，可第一次的庭审没能让他如愿，威震天走了，戴着大黄蜂的标志，汽车人的标志，他称那为再次指正了方向。去他渣的改邪归正！红蜘蛛怒不可遏，他在威震天登船的那天摔碎了一切他能破坏的东西，那艘船，他们要带走他了！是他主动要走的！红蜘蛛冲着飞船启程的方向咬牙切齿地骂，他不在乎音量，也不在乎风刃或者铁皮还是什么人听到。威震天背叛了霸天虎，背叛了所有人，他是一代枭雄吗？不过是个无能的懦夫！他投降认输，选择了最轻而易举的那条路，加入对方阵营换了个形态拍拍挡泥板说走就走，他把霸天虎拱手让人，把他红蜘蛛独自留给整个赛博坦对付剩下所有的烂摊子，好像投身于外交和弄权才是红蜘蛛毕生追求，而不是夺取一切和横扫千军、和那些他曾经和威震天一起构想过的胜利似的！就是那天起红蜘蛛看到了大黄蜂的鬼魂，那黄色的小家伙也是幸运派的一员，没了现实的压力他看上去和缓开心了许多，你看上去并不想让威震天离开，他同情又幸灾乐祸地说。

我不知道。红蜘蛛干巴巴地开口。或许我只是想看他受尽汽车人的折磨，而不是享受长途旅行。

大黄蜂安静地笑了一声，噗地消失了。

“你为什么要让我活着？红蜘蛛，我以为——”威震天话没说完，被红蜘蛛抢断了。

“哦你就只会以为我想看你被交给银河议会，然后去死，让警车如愿以偿？首先，我要声明一点，”红蜘蛛展动了他的机翼，因为他决定坦诚一点。“我永远不会让警车如意。其次，或许大黄蜂说得对，我仍然需要你。”

孤身一人在赛博坦的日子并不好过，他得承认，精灵鼠绝不是最好的下属，但除此之外他也没有选择了。而威震天？不，他当然不是要威震天来帮他做事，那人从前不信任他，即使是他们关系最亲密的那些年里他也从没得到过伟大的威震天真正的信任，他们相互索取，相互试探，四百万年就这么过去了，到头来红蜘蛛什么也没得到，就是这样。

“更何况你现在只是一个虚伪的和平主义者，可悲的汽车人小丑，全宇宙的头号罪犯，留着你对我有什么威胁？”

但是在无数个工作到深夜的夜晚里他真的对着繁星叹息，我现在大概能算是个合格的领袖了，他想，随后他很惊讶于他这句话是说给威震天的，他下意识地检查了自己的内线，没有什么新消息，他并非和威震天毫无联络，但是通讯记录保持在几周前的简短问候上，无非是行程地点这样无关紧要的内容，或是“你真该死在上一个星球”之类的谩骂。他冷漠地关闭了通讯，而那时的威震天正在灵魂行者的星球上直面霸天虎制裁部门和萨拉斯的军队，这是他后来才知道的。

大概是在他们延迟几周收到了来自船员的临终遗言时红蜘蛛才真正感到了恐慌。我没想过威震天真的会死在赛博坦以外的地方，他说，听上去很不愉快，大黄蜂在他身边没有发表任何言论。而就是那时他意识到他还没有真正做好准备失去威震天。

为了看他的笑话也好，为了折磨他也好，又或者向他证明些什么也好，但总之复仇的行为需要一个指向，这指向一旦消失了，那么属于红蜘蛛的复仇便也消失了，他生命的一部分便消失了。

威震天审视般地看着红蜘蛛，他的复仇达到目的了吗？红蜘蛛是个内心不够强大的人，他的大部分行为都出于最简单的动机——即满足感，那可以是爱戴和信任，也可以是恐惧和顺从，那么他真的得到他一直想要的了吗？威震天从桌前站起来，明显看到红蜘蛛的双手很快地转变成了防御姿势，但那家伙没动，尽管机体僵了一下，他仍然保持了直视，那灼人的目光在威震天看来正是某种逼问：你真的承认我吗？你有没有哪怕一点对我的信任，相信我是优秀而值得托付的？

他咧嘴发出了两声低沉的笑。“红蜘蛛，不论身份地位怎么变化，你始终是你。”

即使到了今天，掩盖在层层鄙夷和嘲弄之下，你竟然仍然在追寻我的认可。

威震天不无遗憾地想了想，或许是他从一开始就做错了，在欲望和权利的误导下，他从没真正看透红蜘蛛想要的东西，还以为他们曾经的亲密关系是各取所需，四百万年的时间啊，他的冷峻多疑和红蜘蛛的奸诈谨慎相互作对，最终把一些真正值得珍惜的东西也磨灭了。

“但现在的你的确比曾是霸天虎的你更像个领袖。”最终他说。

红蜘蛛为这句话整个人一怔，但也只是那么短暂的一瞬间，随即他有些失望地笑起来：“我曾经以为最终听到这句话的时候我会表现得更激动一点。”

“那你究竟为什么要见我，红蜘蛛？”威震天终于感到了不耐烦，他逐渐受够了你来我往的文字游戏，红蜘蛛的话中有话总是令他疲惫，令他懊恼，他想，这家伙要么就是别有深意，要么就是他终于失去理智了。“你不会为了等我说出这句话就大费周章，这不像你。”

“的确不像。”红蜘蛛突然决定单刀直入，他身体前倾，完全支在桌子上。“到我身边来，我可以用些手段把你借调过来，离开那些汽车人。”

“我不再是霸天虎了，红蜘蛛，你应该明白的。”

威震天犹疑但疲惫地看向他，为什么所有人都只想把他重新拉回战争的泥潭，甚至是红蜘蛛，他明明已经下决心接受对自己的审判——

“威震天，你真的老了，令人失望。”他听见红蜘蛛用半是挖苦半是难过的语气叹息了一声。

“只有我能从那帮虎视眈眈想把你再次送给银河议会的轮子、以及那帮梦想着手刃有史以来最大叛徒的霸天虎手里保护你，只有我能，只有我愿意，你真的明白吗？”

“你可能不知道，我——”

“哦我当然知道！”红蜘蛛的语气罕见地变成了酸涩和嫉恨，这有点诡异，威震天想，他从没听过红蜘蛛表露类似的感情，又或者这些事情只有惊天雷和闹翻天曾经知道过，反正不会是他，他从前怎么会关心别人的感情问题？或许矿工和角斗士会，而肯定汽车人会，但霸天虎领袖则绝对不可能。

“那个小跑车，你的舰长，补天士领袖？他以为他能保证你在塞星的安全？他不过是汽车人们避之不及的活跃分子，你记得警车是怎么处理寻光号的吗？相信我，他对此无能为力，他对玩权一窍不通，你觉得他能靠嘴皮子和一腔爱意保护你，或者靠他耍剑的漂亮小跟班？大错特错。”

红蜘蛛的机翼开始因恼火而颤动，他看上去彻彻底底被这种想法激怒了，时至今日他终于放任自己表露出对补天士的贬低和痛恨，那炉渣的以整流板冒充翅膀的地面单位所做的一切不过是钻了他的空子，寻光号是有名的旅行桃花源，充满了恋爱泡泡和一派祥和的愚蠢乌托邦！他们给威震天灌输了太多软弱和浪漫的成分，竟然让他相信真的爱情了？他看补天士的神情是那么的……红蜘蛛调动他脑模块的全部功能也没法形容。

含情脉脉，情真意切，他当然知道这些个词，他只是不肯这么想！

他，如此狡猾而诱人的红蜘蛛，用尽了四百万年的追随和谋略也没能办到的事啊。

“威震天。”他试探似地叫他的名字，说到底他意识到自己还是没办法不在乎，假装不在乎已经带给他太多的错误和伤害了。

而威震天也终于开口了，他对于红蜘蛛的提议并不感兴趣。“我不需要保护，我自愿赎罪和接受一切惩罚。”唯一令他沉默许久的只是红蜘蛛的态度，他不知道，看到这样的红蜘蛛似乎令他感到了一点伤痛。

红蜘蛛诧异了一秒，随后冷笑起来：“哪怕有人要你死？改变阵营竟然让你变得如此天真，哈！”

“我接受一切命运。”威震天沉声说道。

“我不接受。”

红蜘蛛咬牙切齿。“你曾是世界。”

三倍音速以上——我们三个都能。他没来由地想起初次被声波带着去见威震天时候的情景，那时他还年轻，雄心壮志和足智多谋共同激荡着他的火种，而威震天正从一场战斗中带着伤下来，忙于仍未散去的战意、怒气和疼痛而故意怠慢着三架自鸣得意的喷气机，即使如此红蜘蛛仍向他单膝下跪表忠心——从那时起，正是从那时起，甚至还要更早些，红蜘蛛浑身像泄了力，他的后背跌落回椅子中。随后他用威震天听过的可能是最失落也最苦涩的声音说道，你走吧。

“想想我的提议，做个决定，在这之前别送了命。”

精灵鼠再次被红蜘蛛召唤的时候他已经在门外站了有一阵儿了，这期间他看到威震天从红蜘蛛的办公室里步伐沉重但是安静地走出去，看样子他们没起什么像样的争执，这应该算一件好事。随后他再次推开那扇门，小心翼翼地探进脑袋，确认办公室里的确一切如常，这才走进去。“您还有什么事，红蜘蛛陛下？”

“刚才那家伙，我是说威震天。”红蜘蛛很快发话了，声音阴沉得吓人，有那么个瞬间精灵鼠以为他的下一句话是谋杀命令或者类似的什么阴谋。

可是他说：“派几个人暗中看着他，保证他好好活着。”

红蜘蛛看着精灵鼠领了命，并且很显然地本想调侃自己两句，但还是理智地闭了嘴。没错，这就对了，一切有关威震天的事情都没人能够在他面前妄加评论，这严格来讲算是私事，而他在做的就是确保他永远能掌握这件“私事”。

或许他再也得不到威震天了，他想。这个想法有些刺痛，和这个人有关的一切都在他们两个抛弃霸天虎标志之后逐渐而持续地淡化和远离他。

但至少他绝不会再失去他。

**Author's Note:**

> 威震天没死确实是因为有爱他的人竭力救他。


End file.
